Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and system for providing a vehicle security service, and more particularly to a vehicle security service provision method and system, which are capable of informing a designated mobile terminal of connection of an external device when connection of the external device is sensed through an in-vehicle on-board diagnostics (OBD) terminal, and allowing connection of the external device when connection of the external device is accepted by the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
In accordance with development of vehicle technologies, vehicles recently placed on the market are provided with more diverse and complex measurement and sensing functions. Such measurement and sensing functions are controlled by electronic control units (ECUs) equipped in a vehicle.
Such a vehicle is also provided with a standardized interface, to which a vehicle diagnostic device, namely, an on-board diagnostics (OBD), is connectable, that is, an OBD connector. When the OBD is connected to the vehicle, information measured and sensed by various ECUs, for example, vehicle information, travel records, exhaust gas information, and error information, is sent to the OBD.
In particular, to satisfy continued demand for luxury vehicles, and safety and convenience of consumers, an increased number of ECUs are equipped in vehicles. For this reason, when ECUs associated with vehicle safety and security are hacked, fatal affects on user safety may be generated.
Generally, a high-speed controller area network is used as a communication line for controlling ECUs equipped in a vehicle. Hereinafter, the high-speed controller area network will be simply referred to as a “high-speed CAN”. The high-speed CAN has an architecture in which plural ECUs are connected to a main bus via branches.
In vehicles recently placed on the market, various services are provided through communication with a mobile appliance such as a smartphone. For example, a handsfree voice communication service is provided. For such services, personal information of a driver may be stored in a vehicle head unit or the like. For this reason, there may be a problem of leakage of personal information through hacking by an external device.
Recently, leakage of vehicle information through hacking by an external device connected to an OBD terminal in a vehicle without permission has frequently occurred.